


Barry's Shopping Trip

by NotSoClean (MrWilliamJamesBooma)



Series: Grodd and His Baby Flash [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bestiality, Brainwashing, Dildos, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Panties, Sex Toys, mental age of a boy, mental age regression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 19:36:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18372704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWilliamJamesBooma/pseuds/NotSoClean
Summary: A short continuation about Barry getting to go shopping with Roy.





	Barry's Shopping Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Just so that no one is confused on this, even though Barry and Oliver think of themselves and are refereed to as kids, their bodies are still that of a grown ups.

Barry peered at the wall with an astonished, dumbfounded look upon his face. There was shelf, upon shelf, upon shelf traveling up the wall, each one containing dildos of different shapes and sizes, there had to be over a hundred different varieties just here on this wall. This was heaven, but it was also torture, how was he ever going to pick just one. 

"Can’t I get two?" Barry asked, and his reply vibrated through his skull with "Just One" in his Papa's voice. Papa wasn’t up here in the regular world with him, Roy was his chaperone for his outing today (well really it was night time). Barry wasn’t sure how though, but it was like his Papa was here, like he could hear and see everything Barry did.

Barry reached down and tried to adjust the tight fitting blue panties that hugged him down there in his neither regions. He had only been wearing them for an hour now, but he could definitely say he wasn’t a fan of underwear, he would take his diaper back in a heartbeat, or continue going around in the nude just like Papa did. 

"I have to go find a few things for the master, I'll be back" Roy told him before taking off down a different isle. Roy never seemed to be happy about the tasks Papa was always assigning him to. Then again Roy rarely seemed to be happy.

When Roy was out of sight Barry quickly pulled the panties off and threw them to the side. It felt so much better to have them off. When Papa had told him that he was going with Roy tonight to get some big boy clothes he had been excited, but now that he knew what it was like to wear big boy clothes he was most definitely not a fan at all. It hadn’t helped that something in his mind had told him that panties were for girls, not boys, but Papa's voice had appeared in his head and told him that panties were for boys, but only certain special boys like Barry, and Barry knew his Papa was never wrong. And Barry was special.

"Put them back on. You must always wear them when you’re in public unless I say otherwise, got that son?" his Papa's voice rang through his head.

"Ok" Barry said bending over and picking them up and pulling them back on. How was it that Papa always seemed to know when he did something bad.

Barry returned his attention to the wall in front of him. He already had a few of these models of dildos, and some were almost the same as the ones back home, but there were still so many that were new and exciting. The realistic ones were fun, but what was really drawing his attention were the odd ones. There were a couple shaped like fists, one that looked like a miniature baseball bat, and even one that was green and resembled a cactus. And then there was one that was shaped like the cock of a zebra. He recognized its shape instantly; the last time Papa had taken him to the zoo he had milked the zebra there dry of its wonderful cum.

Any of these dildos would make a good addition to his collection at home, but he couldn’t resist the draw of the zebra cock looking one, it brought up warm memories. So he grabbed it off the shelf and went to find Roy, who he found coming down a strange aisle with lots of leather, whips and chains.

"Where to next Roy" Barry asked as he placed his toy in the black, leather satchel that Roy was carrying. Barry couldn’t help but think it was cool that they could take whatever they wanted, none of the people running the stores they had visited seemed to mind that they didn’t have any money.

"Now were going back to your Papa" Roy said with an expression that said that was the last place on earth he actually wanted to go. 

"Yeah, I cant wait to show him and Baby Ollie all my new stuff." Besides the dildo he just picked out, he'd also gotten a spade shaped butt-plug, some new crayons, ass-less pants, a pink shirt that said ‘Daddy's Little Slut', a couple of bags of penis shaped candies, colored cock rings, and a new game where you throw rings around a penis, and a giant rainbow colored dick-shaped water bottle. And for his baby brother he’d gotten him some new pink bibs, one which stated ‘Fuck Me' and another that said ‘Cum Bib'. He hoped Baby Ollie liked them.

Outside the store, Barry got sidetracked when he saw a dog humping a bitch in the alley next to them. He instantly wished he could trade places with that female dog, to have that doggy dick up his own ass would be so great.

“Do you think papa would ever let me get a pet like a dog?” Barry asked Roy. Roy stopped and turned to look at him. He had the strangest look on his face before he shrugged and started walking again.  
Barry got sidetracked again a little farther down the block when he saw a man who was covered in tattoos.

“Can I get a body drawing too. I want one of daddies cock squirting cum?” Roy ignored him this time, but his Papa's voice returned to tell him a solid “No". Hopefully he might get his Papa to change his mind though.

As Barry headed back down into the sewers with Roy he thought about how great his life was and how lucky he was to have such an amazing Papa.

**Author's Note:**

> Barry and Baby Ollie will be going to the Zoo next time.


End file.
